


A thousand years

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [22]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Maybe angsty, sobby feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Hello I'm sobbyyyAlso I couldn't let this challenge end without using any songs from my favourite singer, so here you go!Inspired to: A thousand years - StingEdit: Due to copyright restrictions, all thelyricsin the work have been replaced by anx.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm sobbyyy  
> Also I couldn't let this challenge end without using any songs from my favourite singer, so here you go!
> 
> Inspired to: A thousand years - Sting
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, all the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Sting-a-thousand-years-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

_I look at the screen, a light smile forming on my face. Into the bright rectangular box I can see you, taking your starting position, and I wonder if everyone can see the fondness in my eyes. Just seeing you skate live fills my hearth with warmth. A warmth that hasn't cooled down with the years. I still care deeply for the you, Yuzuru, despite the fact that we stopped being training mates some years ago and that we barely meet a couple times a year._

_You start to glide on the olympic ice, taking speed, and I can't help but hold my breath in anticipation._

_And as I watch you perform trough that screen, probably for the last time, I can feel that everything is coming to the surface all at once. All of my feelings for you._

_I never wanted these feelings. And yet, they keep coming back. They keep assaulting me over and over again across the years and I know it will never stop._  
_Sometimes I think they're good, I think they're good nostalgic memories, something that can make me feel a little warmth, something I can look at with a smile on my face._

_But not now, now I don't want it be a distant nostalgia, I want it to be real._

_I never accepted this, never admitted to this want, always pushed it under the rug, always denied. But the truth is that it was always real._

_And I could never understand where it came form. Everything seeming so wrong, inappropriate, so different from what I thought I should seek. You were so wrong. In every aspect I looked at. It just could not be. I could not want such a thing. Such a person. You._

_And then you went and turned all the tables and showed me how wrong I was. You grew up to be worthy off all my feelings._

_But is it even right to say such a thing? I don't think so. Because if it all just emerged from nowhere, then there's no point to fulfill, no criteria to satisfy. Because love never makes any sense. Love doesn't have any criteria, love just happens._

_So, it would have been the same, even if you had remained like that. Maybe._  
  
_But you aren't._  
  
_And today I don't want to have old memories, I don't want to feel nostalgic. Today I want you. I still want you._

**x**

When the program is over, when the scores have been announced, Javier takes his phone from his pocket: " **Congratulations, you were stunning as ever!** " He types, and then sends, after a little hesitation. The answer comes within a few minutes: " **Thank you Javi! You coming to dinner with Brian and Tracy tomorrow?"**

Javier smiles, maybe there's something good in having been appointed as Spanish ambassador for this event.

**> Of Course!**


End file.
